


La función de la reina.

by Klubnichnyy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klubnichnyy/pseuds/Klubnichnyy
Summary: Arthur necesita de alguien que ayude le ayude a calmarse luego de pelear con el rey. Antonio, no duda medio segundo en atender a su reina.
Relationships: England & Spain (Hetalia), England/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	La función de la reina.

**Author's Note:**

> Well. (?) Este es un escrito que hice de regalo a una amiga en navidad, pero como tantos otros de este fandom, no subí. Si veo que tiene aceptación, publicaré más del EngSpa que tengo guardado por ahí. ; ; ; ;
> 
> Tiene diálogos en castellano antiguo, porque me parecía que le daba un toque mas de profesionalidad. Idk, me gusta el castellano antiguo. (?) Sin embargo, para las traducciones me ayudó una amiga de España que estudió esto mucho más.

La reina se retiró a sus aposentos en tanto la discusión con su esposo resultó, al igual que siempre, completamente infructífera. Era evidente que Alfred anhelaba la guerra y utilizaría cualquier excusa para llevarla a cabo. Arthur en realidad no tenía ni voz ni voto en aquella decisión. Últimamente, diría que no la tenía en ninguna elección del rey. De todas maneras, tampoco estaba tan interesado, prefería volcar su ánimo con cualquier otra persona salvo su esposo. No iba a negar que al inicio la relación parecía marchar bien y ambos cooperaban, pero Alfred se obsesionó tanto con vencer al rey de trébol que acabó por descuidar a Arthur, lo que inmediatamente enfrió la cama de la pareja. Ahora, eran meros desconocidos. Cada uno buscaba calor en otros sitios, y en todas las oportunidades en que se encontraban, comenzaban una discusión. Era desesperante saber que era un mero adorno vestido de azul, cuyo único fin era acompañar al rey a los banquetes y a dar sus discursos. Estaba seguro de que hubo un tiempo mejor, cuando los dos se consultaban cada cosa; esos primeros meses, el reino prosperó. Pero desde hacía varios años, solo se dirigían la palabra para pelear. El pobre Yao, el consultor de los reyes, pasaba más tiempo frenando las discusiones del que pasaba controlando las finanzas, su tarea original. Aun así, el monarca no sentía deseos de pensar en sus problemas maritales, prefería ordenar la presencia de su amante más usual, y saldar sus propias insatisfacciones teniendo el control en al menos una de todas las cosas que escapaban entre sus manos. 

Arthur comenzó a quitarse su ropa oficial. Aquellas prendas reglamentarias eran pesadas, y difíciles de remover, estaban cargadas de adornos dorados sobre la tela azul, que debían extraerse con paciencia. Muchas medallas e insignias que en algún momento podrían haber tenido algún significado, pero que en aquel le parecían inútiles. La voz del hombre que había querido ver, le interrumpió los pensamientos. Le saludó con la misma frase que siempre usaba para indica, unas palabras suaves, y el tradicional “Buenas tardes, su excelentísima majestad. ¿En qué puedo servirle hoy?” característico de Antonio. La reina se volteó, encontrándose al castaño en una perfecta y practicada reverencia, observando el suelo. La puerta de la habitación permanecía cerrada, lo que demostraba que el de menor rango social conocía los motivos tras su llamado. La rapidez de respuesta del otro era uno de los motivos detrás de la preferencia de la reina por él. —Desnúdate, rápido. —Fueron las únicas palabras que le dirigió como orden. 

La sonrisa del sirviente podía casi adivinarse. —El único fin de mi cuerpo es el de complacer a su excelentísima majestad, ya que es usted su exclusivo dueño. A usted le pertenezco yo entero, desde mis pies hasta el último de mis cabellos, y se vuelve un honor poder cumpliros cada una de vuestras órdenes, mi señor. —Respondió, antes de volver a erguirse. Sus manos se deshicieron de todas sus prendas, tan rápido como era humanamente posible. Su figura desnuda quedó a la vista de la reina, pero ni así le observaba el sirviente. Su rol estuvo claro desde el primer segundo, obedecer en todo. Solo se acercó cuando la otra orden del monarca fue dada. Había demandado que se arrodille frente a él, y le suplique por tener el privilegio de compartir su lecho. Por supuesto que así lo hizo el moreno, hincado con sus dos rodillas pegadas contra el suelo, percatándose de que cuando estaba en presencia del monarca, él era nadie y no le importaba serlo. Extendió sus brazos para tomar una de las piernas del rubio y besarla. La piel de Arthur era suave, lo que favorecía a creer que se trataba de una estatua de mármol moldeada por las divinales manos de Afrodita, capaz de despertar un deseo inmenso con el más simple gesto. Solo era cuestión de observarle, con su arrogancia seca, y su manera de volverse codiciado a base de presumirse a sí mismo. El rubio tenía el poder para enloquecer a cualquiera con el batir de sus pestañas, reducir a la nada a todo ser vivo con una orden pronunciada de sus apetecibles labios carmesí. —Os lo ruego, vuestra excelentísima majestad, que me dejedes seros útil para todo lo que podades desear. Usted, que es la perfección misma, solo os merecedes lo mejor. —Volvió a besarle, esta vez más arriba que la anterior. —Conozco que no soy nada a comparación vuestra, y es por eso que le imploro que me conceda este honor. Solo valgo en la medida en que usted me lo permite, y mi mundo solo puede tener sentido si os estoy sirviendo.—Para ese punto de la súplica, Antonio por fin había alzado la mirada. Ubicado entre las piernas de la reina de Picas, su rostro quedaba a la altura necesaria para dar el siguiente paso en tanto se lo permitieran.

El ego de la reina, que había disminuido tras la discusión con el rey, se vio recompuesto gracias al joven. Por un momento, se permitió pensar cómo sería su vida si no tuviera el peso de la corona y el matrimonio sobre él. Un puñal le atravesó el estómago, recordando lo que había dejado atrás por esa estúpida marca que lucía. ¿Y todo para qué? Para ser un muñeco bien vestido que prefiere relegar sus tareas, mientras se pasa los días encerrado en sus aposentos con compañías masculinas. El rostro de sus hermanos y sus padres estaba borroso en su memoria, por no decir desaparecido. Había sido llevado a palacio cuando aún era un niño, cerca de cumplir siete años. Rara vez se permitía recordar esos momentos que sentía ajenos, y el hecho de que fuera en ese preciso instante, a punto de permitir que un siervo cualquiera le practique sexo oral, era patético. Aun así, estaba pasando; y deseó dejar la vida en la prisión de lujo en que vivía, a cambio de volver a ser un campesino feliz, con la única preocupación de tener suficiente comida para el invierno. Quizá, aquel pensamiento fue el que más le aterró, podría estar viviendo en una pequeña cabaña con algún don nadie como el que ahora estaba entre sus piernas. 

El momento de debilidad se distorsionó al caer en cuenta de que se estaba exponiendo emocionalmente a la vista de su amante, quien seguía observándole en perfecta postura de sumisión. Le envidió, ¿qué tan difícil era la vida de aquel muchacho? De seguro, como le había dicho antes, su única posibilidad de valer algo era estando en esa posición. ¿Podría vivir así? ¿Qué tan desagradable era estar a la entera disposición de un monarca? Antonio era el mejor de todo su círculo de amantes, de eso no le cabían dudas. Pero seguía siendo un hombre sin valor, alguien arrastrado hasta la pobreza, de tal manera que solo podía pagar sus deudas con su vida. La idea de vivir así, sin ataduras monárquicas le fascinaba. Sin ir más lejos, la sola ilusión de poder tener un compañero elegido por sí mismo, lograba encandilarle. ¿Y por qué no el mismo moreno? Imaginó el huir del castillo con aquel joven, sería la mejor de las aventuras. Aunque se odió por su cobardía, no tuvo palabras para pedirle al esclavo lo que de verdad quería; por el contrario, hizo todo para empujar esas fantasías imposibles de su mente. Llevó su mano hacia la nuca del plebeyo, y le empujó contra sí.  
Antonio había permanecido inmutable al terminar sus palabras. No sabía en qué habría estado pensando su reina, pero no iba a interrumpirle. La mirada perdida del monarca le dio un vuelco al corazón, ¿por qué era tan hermoso como imposible de amar? Se sentía tan pequeño en aquella posición, y a la vez, sabía que no le correspondía nada más. De hecho, ¿qué era antes de ser el amante del soberano de Picas? Uno más del montón, sin nada en la vida que ofrecer. Aun así, la que era la persona más importante (o la segunda más importante) del reino, le había escogido a él de entre todos los demás. Solo le quedaba desvanecerse en agradecimientos y halagos si así le compensaba la oportunidad, después de todo, desde que Arthur le había llamado la segunda vez, comenzaron a verle distinto. No tenía dudas para afirmar que le consagraría su vida entera en la medida en que se lo permitiese, y la mejor manera de desmostrárselo era aquella. Solo el empujón fue necesario para que pusiera manos a la obra. 

El siervo escupió en sus manos y las frotó, ya que necesitaría humedad para lo que seguía. Con solo los tres primeros dedos de la mano inició la masturbación sobre la reina. Había posicionado los tres dedos al ras de la pelvis del hombre, ejerciendo una pequeña presión sobre él. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pene ajeno, como si fuera lo único que importaba en ese momento, y bueno, en realidad era lo más importante de ese momento. El masaje iba por partes, con el fin de estimularle antes del sexo oral. Por su parte, el rubio separó más sus piernas, dispuesto a dejarse hacer. Era sabido que el comienzo siempre determinaba el curso del encuentro, casi de manera determinante. Un suspiro se le escapó de entre los labios cuando su compañero movió sus dedos hacia adelante para seguir con las atenciones. 

Humedeció sus labios con impaciencia, no era la primera vez que Antonio se demoraba con el jugueteo. No sabía exactamente qué producía ese afán que se quería adueñar de su control, para correr las manos del otro, tumbarlo y obtener un orgasmo rápido. Se decidió a dejar sus problemas mentales de lado, y culpar la imagen que el sumiso joven le estaba dando. Sus largas pestañas reflejaban la luz que se colaba por la ventana, y al estar mirando hacia abajo; lograba captar la esencia de su ser entregado de una manera impresionante. Dejó de mirar el rostro del pobre, para detener su atención en admirar su cuerpo. No diría que parecía un soldado, definitivamente no era tan fornido; pero tenía un cuerpo envidiable. En algún punto, no resistió el quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras las manos de Antonio recorrían su pene erguido desde la base hasta el glande, donde el muchacho ponía aún más atención. La reina se acercó al rostro de Antonio, y le hizo levantar la mirada, colocando una mano en su barbilla. Cuando obtuvo la atención deseada, le besó. Primero con suavidad, agradecimiento incluso. En el momento en el que introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del moreno, volvió a su actitud de dominación. Acarició cada milímetro del otro, como si quisiera limpiar algo que le pertenecía, y dejar en claro que había adquirido al otro como quien adquiría un nuevo par de zapatos. —Estás haciéndolo muy bien, mi buen esclavo. —Le susurró sobre los labios. 

Aquel mensaje fue captado por el menor, quien ahora estaba observando a su amo fijamente a los ojos. El color verdoso del iris de la reina era tan precioso como quien lo poseía, ahí se mezclaban distintas tonalidades del color, creando una mezcla única. Respondió con algo que ni siquiera lograba recordar por lo embelesado que le mantenía estar tan cerca del rostro del monarca. Si antes había terminaciones nerviosas que chispaban, ahora no sabía con qué adjetivos describir lo que sentía. Su manera de demostrar que apenas estaba empezando, fue volver a su posición inicial tomando el pene de la reina con las dos manos, y acercarse para besarlo de la misma manera que un humilde que vivía de las limosnas besaba cada moneda que le daban, pues para el plebeyo, se encontraba ante algo de igual, o incluso más, valor. Tenía un gusto salado, aunque no era desagradable. Más pronto que tarde, se encontró a sí mismo intercalando los besos con lamidas y miradas al rostro de su majestad. Solo se sintió satisfecho cuando, buscando encontrarse con las verdes pupilas del hombre al que había deseado dedicar su vida, consiguió la visión de Arthur con la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Puso mayor énfasis en los movimientos de su lengua alrededor del glande mientras lo tenía dentro, subiendo y bajando; a la vez que masajeaba las dos bolas rosadas, alternando las zonas a chupar cada tanto. Desde cualquier perspectiva, Arthur era la criatura más erótica en aquel momento. Su pecho, fiel prueba de la respiración agitada que le acometía, subía y bajaba de manera notable. Suaves sonidos casi susurrados, hacían el coro perfecto en conjunto con las muestras de gusto que el siervo emitía a cada nueva chupada. Y Antonio se sorprendió con lo apetecible que se veía la nuez de adán, en cada movimiento de su amo al pasar saliva. Por último, y para completar la imagen del cuadro más sensual que jamás podría ser pintado, entre las piernas abiertas del soberano, asomaba la cabellera amarronada, ahora delimitada con una mano blanquecina que marcaba el ritmo de toda la acción. 

La orden de detenerse fue bastante difícil de seguir para el plebeyo, que disfrutaba siendo utilizado por su reina, tanto como él. Quiso inquirir en por qué no le había permitido inundar su boca con el esperma que pronto saldría, pero recordó su lugar en el mundo. Afortunadamente, no había hecho nada mal, y la siguiente indicación le supuso justa y compensadora. Acabó por ponerse de pie, sintiendo el mayor de los estallidos de felicidad cuando la mano del soberano volvió a acariciar su barbilla como agradecimiento. Se sentía como si fuera un perro al que le felicitaban por traer un hueso, y no le molestaba. Una vez más, las palabras del soberano le espabilaron, devolviéndole al mundo físico. Ahora, la figura mortal de aquel dios que no debería estar prisionero en un cuerpo humano, estaba de pie enfrente de él y aunque la estatura del noble era inferior a la del humilde servidor de la corona de Picas, el siervo continuó sintiéndose diminuto en comparación. La penetrante mirada de la reina parecía querer quemar al más pobre, en cambio, el moreno le devolvía unos ojos cargados de entrega. 

En determinado momento, ninguno de los dos fue consciente de cuando, se habían trasladado al lecho. Seguían mirándose de a ratos, ambos tenían un millar de palabras, pero les faltaba el valor para mencionarlas. En cambio, como pacto silencioso establecido entre medio de algún beso mientras la pelvis de la reina chocaba contra las nalgas del esclavo, acordaron que todo lo que se dirían sería con gemidos de placer. Los brazos de Antonio rodearon el cuello del más pálido, apegándose contra el soberano, en la única manera que conocía para demostrarle que aceptaba pertenecerle de por vida. En cambio, el aristócrata se introducía con rapidez en él, ahogando cualquier sonido que quisiera evitar en la piel más tostada de quien le recibía gustoso. Era un mundo creándose en cada embestida, una vida gestándose en cada súplica por más del siervo. Todo mal recuerdo había abandonado la mente del monarca, siendo reemplazado por fantasías irrealizables que solo parecían posibles en ese momento específico, mientras llenaba el interior de un sujeto que no valía nada, y que valía todo a la vez. No dejó de penetrarle ni después de alcanzar su orgasmo, deseando para el joven lo mismo. 

Solo cuando los dos habían alcanzado el clímax, la reina abandono el cálido interior que le acogía, dejando que la debilidad le hiciera recostarse al lado del vasallo. Ambos miraban el techo en silencio buscando recuperar sus respiraciones, gotas de perlado sudor caían por sus rostros. Las fantasías sobre huidas se explotaron como burbujas, Arthur era consciente de que no podría faltar a su deber real; mas eso no impidió que rompiera el silencio otra vez. Puede que no pudiera liberarse de las cadenas de ser la reina de Picas, pero al menos, podía tener sus recreos con el muchacho dispuesto a todo. —Tu deuda y la de tu familia está saldada. Si quieres volver a venir, puedo conseguirte un oficio en el palacio. No es necesario que respondas ahora, toma este día para pensar, y si mañana vuelves a tocar mi puerta, tendré mi respuesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. No es la gran cosa, pero me ha gustado el trabajo. Los comentarios son bienvenidos. :,)  
> Also no. No tiene una continuación, este es un final a libre interpretación. Pueden creer que volvió, pueden creer que no volvió, pueden creer que los dos huyeron. (?) Como les guste más.


End file.
